Flying High
by Scarlet Rayne
Summary: Kenshin is a brilliant pilot, who falls in love in Paris. Misunderstandings take place, as he leaves heartbroken. His world turns around again, as she reappears months later.. But this time, she’s unreachable, as a solid border is built. OOC, BKK R&R!:
1. Default Chapter

Another one of my "inspirations" struck. I decided to write it down before it flies away again. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Kenshin is a brilliant pilot, who falls in love in Paris. Misunderstandings take place, as he leaves Paris heartbroken. 11 months later, his world turns around again as she re-appears.. But this time, she's unreachable, as a solid border is built in between them. What is he to do since he still loves her? BKK, OOCness up ahead.

Chapter one :: 001, by **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a cold, cold winter night. _So very cold_, he thought grimly, as he touched his somewhat frozen nose. He just flew the plane and landed in Paris, one of the world's most romantic places to visit. He was to take off and fly back to Japan the very next afternoon, so he decided to make most of it tonight. Upon entering the city, he started to feel the Christmas spirit creep in. For one thing, the city lights were absolutely stunning - which really made everything feel more Christmas-y. Most of the Christmas decorations were up and about, creating an amazingly breathtaking scenery. The pine trees were heavily ornamented, wreaths and mistletoes happily hung on doors, and groups of people were walking around singing in the streets.

Christmas carols and laughter were floating in the air, and everyone was feeling especially jovial. Everyone was high with happiness and celebration.

Strolling down the noisy streets alone, he was clothed in his thick coat and winter scarf. Thinking that the cold air was getting a bit too much, he decided to enter the antique shop he was about to pass to get some free warmth. It wasn't crowded inside the shop, he noticed. Pushing the door open, a small jingling sound squeaked as he took a step in.

He was a very passionate and a rather famous pilot - so to speak - since he had appeared in numerous advertisements to promote the airlines that he was working for. He had always believed in striving for excellence, thus working hard to do well in his job. Passion and determination - those were the two elements that drove him to the position that he's in.

It started off as a simple dream when he was a young boy. To become a pilot. He thought it was a wonderful thing to escort people safely back to their homes and loved ones. It made him feel somewhat important. Now, every single time he sees people's face light up in the airport, as they reunite with their friends and relatives - it gives him a certain level of satisfaction and accomplishment. He secretly loved those reunions, as he watched people hugging, kissing, and crying.

It showed warmth, closeness, and joy.

Eyes passing by pots, vases, combs and toothbrushes, his eyes suddenly caught sight of a delicate, bronze-colored bracelet, with tinges of gold whisked at the sides. It was among some flowery and wooden boxes, hidden from view. Small, victorian-like rubies hung from it, with detailed carvings engraved on the surface, he examined, lifting it up.

It was a very beautiful bracelet, no doubt.

But he didn't have anyone to buy it for, and clearly he couldn't wear it. So no point.

As he was about to put it back on the table, the owner popped by his side. "Oh, that's a pretty choice, isn't it?" she said cheerily, picking up the bracelet again as soon as he put it down.

"I guess." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"This is _truly_ an antique, and very lovely, at the very least. Why not get it for your girlfriend, perhaps?"

"I don't have one." He answered, offering her a small chuckle when she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry," she apologized, placing the bracelet back to its place. "It's really a waste that you don't have one," she muttered to herself.

Seeing him raise his eyebrow in question, she hurriedly continued. "Since this bracelet is the only one left, that is."

"The… only one left?"

"Yes, the very last one. It's one of a kind, and it can't be found anywhere else." She told him knowingly, a hint of French accent at the edge of her voice.

"I see." He said distractedly.

"It's really worthwhile getting it, seeing that it's the only one left. And it's not expensive too," she added. "And girls love things like these, you know?"

He did not say anything.

"Maybe… If you bought it now, you can give it to your soon-to-be-girlfriend in the future?" she suggested.

He threw a blank stare.

She sighed.

"You don't say much do you?" she said jokingly, as he chuckled. "I'll give you a twenty percent discount if you buy that bracelet." She offered warily.

Very much amused by her attempts to make a sale, he decided that he would do something satisfying for the sake of Christmas. Anyway, he can give it to his mother for her birthday, if he needed an emergency gift.

"Alright then. I'll take it."

* * *

"Yo," came the deep greeting as he entered his hotel room.

"What are you doing in my room, Sano?" he asked dryly, as he eyed the door that adjoined his room with his fellow co-pilot's. "It's midnight."

"My room's boring." He said flatly.

"And what, my room has dancing girls to entertain you?" he replied sarcastically, taking off his coat and winter scarf.

Sano's face immediately brightened. "Dancing girls! That's an idea! Say, wanna order some beer? Then maybe some peanuts, and we ca-"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really. I'll sleep later. So what do you say about the girls and beer?"

"No. Now get your ass back into your own room, I want to sleep."

"Aw, c'mon Kenshin!"

"No."

"I know you know you want to."

"No, I know you know that I know I _don't_ want to."

"I know you know I know you kno-"

"Sano."

"-that I _know_ you really reall-"

"_Sano_." He warned. "I'm tired, give me a break."

"Have a Kit Kat."

"SANOSUKE!"

"Yeeeeeeeees?"

"Get back to your room."

"But I can't sleep."

"Go count sheep."

"It doesn't work!"

"Sano."

"Oh! If you're not interested in girls and beer, why don't we-"

He immediately closed his mouth shut when he saw the immense glare plastered on Kenshin's face.

"I. want. Sleep. You. Get. Out."

"Party pooper." He grumbled.

"There is no party for me to poop, now goodnight." He said, pushing Sano back into his room. Slamming the door shut, he plopped himself tiredly on his bed.

As his eyes slowly fluttered shut, his door suddenly swung wide open.

"PARTY POOPER!!" Sano yelled, as the door was instantly shut again when a pillow was flung to its direction.

-

About a week later, Kenshin packed his bags and flew back to Paris. Though this time, he was the passenger, and not the pilot. He was on a two week vacation, and he planned to enjoy himself.

He had found himself very fascinated with Paris when he returned to Japan. What was it there that intrigued him? He wondered.

The place, the sights, the people?

Well, he was about to find out.

-

It was day two, and he was wondering by himself around the market area. He had already visited some famous places and old buildings, and he had to admit, the workmanship as well as their artistry was spectacular.

Tens of pigeons covered the ground, pecking at bread crumbs that strangers would throw to the floor. As they flew back up in the sky, his eyes were diverted to a decorative flower stall, with baskets and baskets of bright, colourful flowers stacked on top of each other.

There was a raven haired woman buying a bouquet of white lilies, he observed from the back. As she walked away with her lilies, his sharp eye saw that a coin purse slipped from her pocket unnoticed. Clearly not realizing it, she continued walking to the other direction.

His conscience would never let him live it down if he walked away, he knew. Running to where the flower stall was, he picked up the coin purse as he looked at the direction to where she walked to. He faintly saw her figure, walking further and further away into the distance.

He called out to her, as he ran past the crowds. She just kept on walking, oblivious to his calls.

"Miss, miss! Wait up!"

Finally catching up to her, he lightly tapped her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

She turned around.

And his breath hitched.

She had the bluest eyes he ever saw. She had porcelain, creamy complexion, which made her eyes stand out more than it should. He just couldn't stop staring into them.

She looked at him questionably, snapping him out of his trance.

_Great, now she must think that I'm a psycho,_ he thought, groaning inwardly.

"You.. um.. dropped your purse." He said shyly, as he handed her the coin purse.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't even know I dropped it, thank you so much!" she gushed, as her cheeks reddened in the cold December air. Trying to balance her big bouquet of white lilies on her left arm, she took her purse gratefully with the other.

"Thank you again,"

"No problem." He grinned. "Are you Japanese?" he asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Er yeah, and I guess you are too." She laughed, cheeks reddening even more as her eyes twinkled. "Anyway, I got to get going. I wish I could repay you in some way,"

"It was nothing, really. Well.. You can tell me what your name is, at least."

"Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru." She smiled. Then as if something dawned on her, she abruptly blurted out, "I really have to go, I'm late!"

Before he could say another word, she turned around and left.

* * *

**AN:** I know I'm supposed to be doing my English and Information Technology homework, but.. Oh well.

And, yes. I'm currently in love with pilots, seeing how smart they look in their oh-so-smart uniforms. Gorgeous!

Anyway, show me some appreciation and review! :D


	2. Act two: Ice Cream delights!

Hi!

Thank**you**soverymuchforyourwonderfulreviews! (Mwaahxx).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Half-Breed-Demon-Fox**: Thanks for reviewing!

**KatsunoCZ**: Thank you! Here's the second chapter :)

**GranolaBar**: Heheh. Pilots ROCK! Well, temporarily to me anyway. Here's chapter two, and thanks for reviewing!

**Uenki**: HII! Yeah, no wonder when I was thinking of a title and "Flying High" came to my mind, I felt a sense of familiarity (sheepish). Thankeesh for the chocolates! (hugs) :D!

**Erica6060**: Thanks!

**Bradybunch4529**: Well, I WILL –try- to make it fun. Heh. Thanks for reviewing!

**MistressOfHyde**: I wasn't very sure what that meant, but thank you for your review anyways :).

**Kean**: Fantabulous? Wow. Hehe. Thanks so much for your review! Here's chapter two, enjoy!

**Strawberry Promises**: I really wouldn't care if you were sucking up, because I'm a sucker for people who flatters me :p. Hehe! Thanks for reading, and here's chapter two!

.

.

.

.

Chapter two : 002, by **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaoru..." he whispered absentmindedly to himself, as he leaned against his straw couch, folding his arms behind his head.

He couldn't seem to forget those beautiful, blue eyes that she possessed. It was as if his brain had taken a precise snapshot of it, and placed it in a folder. A folder that he constantly opened just to catch a small glimpse of.

Suddenly feeling his similarities with a stupid idiot suddenly surfacing, he smirked despite of himself. Feeling the urge to slap himself silly for even starting to _develop_ a crush on a total _stranger_, (Well, a stranger with a _name_ anyway) he decided to entertain his stomach instead.

It was three in the afternoon, and he hasn't eaten a single thing yet. And he was not a man who kept his stomach waiting.

Grabbing his money and jacket, he left his room and headed to a bakery he spotted on his way back.

* * *

"Kaoru, could you please take the order for table ten? I need to make some coffee." A curly browned-haired woman asked hurriedly as she opened the cupboard to take out some cups.

"Sure," came the casual reply. She took her notepad and placed it with her hands in the red apron she was wearing. She then walked towards the tables at the other end of the shop.

Passing by the counter, she glanced at the white lilies which she bought to lighten up that small part of the table. She loved white lilies, because they were just so lovely in her eyes. White and pure, delicately tall, it looked almost graceful when placed properly.

Reaching table ten, she saw a man sitting there promptly, who was reading the menu. He looked like an eager young fellow, waiting to be fed.

Smiling, she stopped at his table. "So, what would like to have, sir?"

"One French loaf, one mushroom soup, ….and can I have some butter and jam please?" he asked politely, placing the menu back on the table.

She nodded, as she scribbled everything down. "Would there be anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Okay then, it'll be out in a jiffy." She replied, sparing him one last smile as she walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'll have the Spaghetti with tomato topping, and… a cup of hot chocolate please." Kenshin ordered, as he glanced at the waitress that was taking down his order.

"Would that be all?" she asked squeakily.

"That would be all." He replied, giving her back the menu. She took it graciously as she jotted his food down, and left.

He sighed as he felt a cool breeze whiz though him, making him shiver slightly. Pushing the window close to prevent any more wind coming through, he rested his head on his palm.

'_I wonder… If I'll ever see her again?' _

Staring blankly out the window, the aroma of hot chocolate suddenly entered his nostrils. Looking down, he saw that his ordered beverage had already arrived without him knowing.

Sighing, he took a sip as he waited for his food to come.

-

"Take this to table four." A co-worker told Kaoru as she handed her a plate of some delicious looking spaghetti. Taking the big plate of noodles into her hands, she walked to table four, and gently placed it down.

As the man who occupied table four looked up to thank her, she gasped.

"It's you again!"

From a very shocked and surprised expression that had graced his face moments ago, his mouth twitched into a grin.

"You… work here?" he asked stupidly.

"MmHmm." She laughed, as she smiled kindly at him. "This is surely a surprise!"

He nodded in agreement, his smile never leaving it's place.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to enjoy your food. Happy eating." She said, leaving him to serve other hungry customers.

As he starred at her back retreating to the kitchen, he let out an unknowing grin. _'Talk about ironic.' _He thought, as he started consuming his plate of spaghetti.

And yes, fate just loves the word ironic.

* * *

When he was done with his delightful meal, he finished his hot chocolate and asked for the bill. But as Kaoru approached him, she held no bill, with her hands clasped at the back.

"It's on me, don't worry about it." She beamed.

"Wha-"

"Let me pay for you, it's the least I can do. There was actually quite a bit of money in my purse, and if you didn't return it to me… I probably would have brawled myself to sleep tonight." She cut in, explaining.

He chuckled. "Alright then, thank you."

"My pleasure."

Desperately wanting to see her again but not wanting to sound like desperate geek, he quickly cracked his brain for an ingenious plan. Suddenly, like a light bulb lighting up, he opened his mouth before she walked away.

"I was wondering, if it's not any trouble.." he started, voice straining a little.

She blinked at him, but nodded for him to go on. "Would you do me a favor of guiding me to some places in Paris? I seem to be getting myself lost most of the time." He finished, biting back the last bit of lie.

And much to his delight, her face broke into another round of grinning.

* * *

"Aaannnd _this, this_ is the most popular ice cream parlor in Paris." She pointed out, tugging his sleeve to enter into the small, cozy shop. Pushing the entrance door open, the tiny bell attached to it bounced back, making a soft "clink" sound.

He followed suit from behind, diverting his eyes to where her attention was. Her face was childishly pressed against the glass, eyes darting from vanilla ice cream to peach and orange flavored. He grinned at the sight, as he glanced at the various and colorful ice cream that was laid before him.

"What would you like to have? My treat!" she declared happily, fishing out a ten from her pocket. She was beaming at him to choose a flavor. He wasn't in the mood for ice cream, but her enthusiasm had made him decide otherwise.

"If you insist..." he grinned. There was a moment of silence, when he was pondering about what ice cream to take.

Every flavor looked interesting and tantalizing.

"Well?" she asked patiently, as the girl behind the counter starred at him, waiting for an answer as well.

Kaoru had already ordered her ice cream about a minute ago, and now she was cocking her head, starring at the red head with a delicate, raised eyebrow.

"I... I can't decide." He replied sheepishly.

Silence ensued, with the background chatting and Kaoru's rapid breathing only being heard.

"Okay, you know what?" she said finally, unable to wait any longer.

He looked up from the glass, half expecting her to tell the girl to forget about the ice cream, and storm out of the parlor. So he started to open his mouth, resolving to just simply pick a flavor, not wanting to provoke her annoyance any further.

But she beat him to it.

"He'll take all. Everything. One each." She told the girl, taking out a fifty from her pocket this time.

"E-Everything?" the girl asked uncertainly.

"**E v e r y t h i n g**." Kaoru emphasized comically, as she tapped her fingers on the counter table.

"But… there's fifty-two flavors to choo-"

"I said _everything._ Now c'mon, hurry up! I don't have all day." She interrupted the timid girl, waving her hand, motioning the waitress to start scooping up each flavor.

She scurried behind the counter, starting her task immediately.

"E-Everything?" Kenshin voiced out this time, astonishment and amusement coloring his features.

"Everything." She replied firmly, whipping her head around to see his face.

Much to her delight, his eyes twinkled charmingly, as she gave him a smile.

* * *

**AN**: A very un-progressive chapter, I must say. But I'm working on it, honest! I'm trying to fit everything into the plot, and let's just say… I'm starting to lack inspiration. Gosh. :D

Please leave me a review, and I'll shower you with virtual candy for six weeks! (Or so I say).

Anyway, **please review**!


End file.
